Many spinal cord injuries (SCIsg) are a result of the spinal cord being compressed, not cut. Insult to the spinal cord often results in vertebrae, nerve and blood vessel damage. Bleeding, fluid accumulation, and swelling can occur inside the spinal cord or outside the spinal cord but within the vertebral canal. The pressure from the surrounding bone and meninges structure can further damage the spinal cord. Moreover, edema of the cord itself can additionally accelerate secondary tissue loss. There is considerable evidence that the primary mechanical injury initiates a cascade of secondary injury mechanisms including excessive excitatory neurotransmitter accumulation; edema formation; electrolyte shifts, including increased intracellular calcium; free radical production, especially oxidant-free radicals; and eicosanoid production. Therefore, SCIs can be viewed as a two-step process. The primary injury is mechanical, resulting from impact, compression or some other insult to the spinal column. The secondary injury is cellular and biochemical, wherein cellular/molecular reactions cause tissue destruction. By interrupting this second process and diffusing any compression resulting from the primary mechanical lesion, as well as any cord edema, healing is expedited.
As discussed above, spinal cord injury involves not only initial tissue injury, but also devastating secondary injuries. These pathological events, caused by excitotoxicity, free-radical formation and lack of neurotrophic support, include glial scarring, myelin-related axonal growth inhibition, demyelination, secondary cell death such as apoptosis. For example, oligodendrocyte death continues for weeks after many SCIs. An environment antagonistic to axonal regeneration is subsequently formed. In addition to damaged regeneration pathways, reflexia hyperexcitability and muscle spasticity, there are further complications of respiratory and bladder dysfunction, for example. Over time, muscle mass is lost as a result of loss of innervations and non-use. The end result of these spinal cord insults invariably is lost function, the extent of which is determined by the severity of the spinal cord primary lesion as well as by secondary injuries. Even in the case of incomplete motor function loss, common problems include posture, reduced walking speed, abnormal balance and gait, and lack of sufficient weight-bearing.
Surgical decompression of the spinal cord is often used to relieve any pressure from surrounding bone (by removing fractured or dislocated vertebrae or disks). However, the timing of surgical decompression has been a controversial topic. While rat studies have shown early decompression to reduce secondary injury, the results in human clinical trials have been less than consistent. It has been difficult to determine a time window for the effective application of surgical decompression intervention in the clinical setting. Furthermore, there are no technologies which can be used to effectively control the increase in intra-parenchyma pressure resulting from the primary SCI. The absence of such a technology renders surgical decompression surgery, in many cases, ineffective. The removal of bone and soft tissue structures do not address the underlying problem of secondary intrinsic pressure at the SCI site. Therefore, there exists a need to provide alternative devices and methods to impede the process that drive secondary injury at the primary spinal cord injury site. These alternative methods can be used to complement decompression surgical protocols.
There has been scant, if any, therapeutic attention given to the intrinsic nature of the injured/compressed spinal cord (i.e. the injured/compressed cord itself). As mentioned above, decompression surgery is directed to the extrinsic nature of the injury (i.e. removal of bone or fluid surrounding, and causing, the injury) in hopes of alleviating consequences of intra-tissue pressure build-up. Secondary injury will often impede the nerve regeneration and/or nerve regrowth process. Consequently, there exists a need for devices and methods that alleviate the primary spinal cord injury from, for example, secondary tissue destruction, edema formation, and an influx of inflammatory factors.
Furthermore, it is well known that penetrating spinal cord injuries (SCIs) are the most deadly neurotrauma encountered by people. Reports on combat related open wound SCIs during the Vietnam war indicate that this type of injury leads to close to 100% lethality. While there have been advances in the protective ability of bullet-proof vests, the neck region of persons wearing many of today's vests is often vulnerable to many high velocity weapons. More than 90% of SCIs are initially diagnosed as “incomplete,” wherein the injury does not result in complete severing of the spinal cord. Technology which can protect the spared tissue and promote endogenous healing and repair will mitigate functional deficits resulting from both penetrating and contusion traumatic SCIs.